


En constante évolution

by Miette_Halia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miette_Halia/pseuds/Miette_Halia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Receuils de One-Shots sur les personnages et l'univers de la série d'OAVs "Pokémon : la plus puissante méga-évolution". Légères mentions d'Alan/Manon, Lysandre/Platane et Alan/Platane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Légères mentions de MarissonShipping (Alan/Manon), PerfectWorldShipping (Lysandre/Platane) et de ScientistBrunetteShipping (Alan/Platane).  
> (Le premier et le dernier étant plus d'ordre platonique que romantique, mais vous pouvez le voir comme vous le désirez !)
> 
> (Disclaimer : Pokémon et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, comme vous vous en doutez. Ils sont la propriété de Nintendo, de Game Freak ainsi que de TV Tokyo pour la série animée, ainsi que de tous leurs auteurs respectifs.)
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu les OAVs, je crains que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose, donc je vous conseille vraiment d'aller les regarder avant de lire cette fic, ça vaut grandement le coup ! Il y a évidemment des spoils sur les 3 premiers actes, donc fuyez si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_- « Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi... »_

 

Murmurait Alan d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots, la pluie glacée le trempant jusqu'aux os et lui dégoulinant sur le visage. Il tremblait comme une feuille mais ce n'était pas l'averse qui le mettait dans cet état, à vrai dire, il ne ressentait plus rien sur le moment, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne comprenait pas. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le choc et l'incompréhension tandis que des larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau glacées qui lui fouettaient le visage.

 

Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter l'immense crevasse qui remplaçait désormais l'emplacement de l'arme suprême ainsi que des gravas qui étaient à l'intérieur. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Une petite main se posa doucement sur son épaule et la voix tremblotante de Manon lui murmura :

 

_\- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Alan... Je... Je suis désolée... »_

 

C'est en entendant ses mots de la bouche de la jeune fille que la réalité frappa Alan de plein fouet et qu'il éclata en sanglot. Lysandre était mort et il n'avait rien pu faire.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Il était terriblement jaloux._

C'était la toute première pensée qui avait effleurée l'esprit de Lysandre lorsqu'il entendit le nom d'Alan sortir une fois de plus de la bouche du Professeur.

_- « -Et vous voyez, grâce à l'aide d'Alan, Carmache a finalement réussit à canaliser son énergie et il a finit par évoluer en un magnifique Carchacrok ! J'ai encore du mal à y croire, sans ce petit je n'aurais jamais pu y parvenir, il est vraiment extraordinaire ! »_

Le roux avait hoché la tête et esquissé un sourire, comme il le faisait souvent lorsque Platane lui parlait de ses recherches. Pourtant, il était sûr que si un second parti avait été témoin de leur conversation, il aurait tout de suite remarqué à quel point son sourire et ses paroles sonnaient faux.

_- « Vous me voyez ravi d'apprendre que votre assistant est aussi impliqué dans la vie du laboratoire, c'est un élu, sans aucun doute ! »_

Ses mots débordaient bien trop de bons sentiments pour être vraiment sincères. Le ton qu'il avait employé était sec, tranchant, et il lui laissait un arrière goût amer au fond de la bouche. Platane ne s'était rendu compte de rien, bien trop absorbé parce ce qu'il était en train de raconter pour y prêter attention, comme à son d'habitude.

Bien qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à Alan personnellement, autrement que par des « bonjour » et des « je suis venu voir le Professeur Platane », Lysandre ne pouvait s'empêcher de durcir son regard lorsqu'il croisait celui du jeune homme. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, une pointe de jalousie se formait au creux de son estomac, ainsi qu'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas été capable de reconnaître sur le coup.

_Celui de la culpabilité._

Au début, Lysandre était ravi de voir qu'un jeune homme comme Alan était aussi studieux et attentif à ce que Platane essayait de lui transmettre. Les jeunes comme lui étaient rares à cette époque et il était heureux que le Professeur ait quelqu'un comme Alan à ses côtés. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, comment ne pas apprécier un garçon comme celui-là avec tout le bien qu'en disait le Professeur ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été naïf, de croire que ça durerait._

Les semaines suivantes étaient passées à une vitesse folle, Lysandre étant tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il s'était totalement coupé du monde. Il en avait presque oublié cette histoire d'assistant, et ce n'est qu'en allant rendre visite à Platane après tout ce temps que la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

_Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps ?_

Peu importe le sujet dont Platane était en train de lui parler, il parvenait toujours à ramener le nom d'Alan sur le tapis. Lysandre ne s'en était pas rendu compte lorsqu'il rendait visite au Professeur auparavant, car il le faisait de façon quotidienne, ce n'est qu'après avoir été coupé du monde pendant presque deux semaines qu'il finit par s'apercevoir qu'à chaque petite anecdote que Platane lui confiait, il y glissait le nom de son jeune assistant sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était devenu un automatisme.

Il ne pouvait pas blâmer le Professeur d'être aussi enthousiaste à propos d'Alan, il avait toujours été comme ça. Mais plus il entendait ce nom sortir de sa bouche, et plus il finissait par en être dégoûté.

_Alan._

Un nom si simple et qui, pourtant, parvenait à faire ressentir à Lysandre les émotions les plus complexes.

Il était horriblement jaloux, et sa jalousie s'additionnait à la culpabilité de mépriser un jeune homme tel que lui. La colère et l'incompréhension se mêlaient à ce cocktail devenu dangereux, que Lysandre comptait garder enfoui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le contenir.

C'était un cocktail nocif, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. 

**_La haine._ **


End file.
